Rachel Berry
Rachel Barbra Berry - jedna z głównych bohaterek Glee. Uczęszczała do William McKinley High. Obecnie studentka NYADA. Była pierwszą liderką szkolnego chóru New Directions , później razem z Finnem Hudsonem .Wspólnie z jej przyjaciółmi: Kurt'em Hummel'em i Mercedes Jones walczyła o tytuł divy szkolnego chóru. Rachel jest bardzo utalentowana i ambitna. Była wychowywana przez dwóch ojców, LeRoy'a i Hiram'a Berry'ego , którzy adoptowali ją od Shelby Corcoran , jednej z trenerek chóru Vocal Adrenaline . Rachel lubi współzawodnictwo. Od dziecka marzyła, żeby być gwiazdą Broadway'u. W czwartym sezonie Rachel przeniosła się do Nowego Yorku i została studentką NYADA. W sezonie piątym zdobyła rolę 'Fanny Brice' w Funny Girl. W odcinku "A Katy or A Gaga", Rachel dołączyła do zespołu Kurt'a coverującego Madonnę, o nazwie Pamela Lansbury . Biografia Sezon Pierwszy Pilot thumb|leftRachel występuje po raz pierwszy w odcinku Pilot , ''wtedy właśnie powiedziała Dyrektorowi Figginsowi o niepoprawnym zachowaniu Sandy'ego Ryersona w stosunku do Hank'a Saunders'a. Kiedy Will Schuester przejmuje klub po Sandy'm , Rachel zjawia się na przesłuchaniu. Dostaje się do Glee wykonując piosenkę z "Les Miserables" pt.: "On My Own ". Poznaje również Finna , gdy ten dołącza do Glee klubu, ponieważ prof. Schuester szantażował go (umieścił marihuanę od Sandy'ego w szafce Finna). Rachel zaczyna czuć coś do niego, ale on chodzi z Quinn Fabray, która jest wrogiem Rachel . Na koniec odcinka wraz z innymi członkami New Directions śpiewa "Don't Stop Believin' ". Showmance Rachel zaczyna starać się zwrócić uwagę Finna coraz bardziej. Dołączyła do Klubu Czystości i spróbowała wymiotować aby być chudsza i bardziej atrakcyjna (jak się później dowiadujemy Rachel nie ma odruchu wymiotnego). Nic jednak za bardzo nie pomaga. Później podopieczni Schuestera sprzeciwiają się zaśpiewaniu na szkolnym apelu ''Le Freak. ''Aby pokazać innym uczniom, że Glee nie jest tylko dla nieudaczników, Rachel z pozostałymi chórzystami postanawiają przedstawić ''Push It. ''Wprowadza ją to w kłopoty, poniewać Will i Dyrektor Figgins są zawiedzeni, a do Glee dołączają Quinn Fabray , która chce w ten sposób przypilnować swojego chłopaka, oraz Santana Lopez i Brittany S. Pierce. Później Rachel pomaga Finnowi w ćwiczeniu śpiewu. W audytorium przygotowuje dla nich romantyczny piknik, aby mogli odpocząć podczas próby. Dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do pocałunku. Finn zrywa się jednak szybko i ucieka lekko zażenowany i z poczuciem winy. Rachel wygląda jakby była zraniona i nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Acafellas Rachel i reszta grupy krytykują choreografię wymyśloną przez Pana Schue. To sprawia, ze Will gubi swą pewność siebiethumb i tworzy Acafellas. W międzyczasie Quinn namawia Rachel do zatrudnienia choreografa Dakotę Stanley'a. Chce on jednak, aby zapłacono mu $8,000 za piosenkę. Członkowie Glee uzbierali pieniądze, jednak po najęciu Dakoty są grubo rozczarowani. Krytykuje on wszystkich poza Cheerioskami. Powoduje to chęć odejścia niektórych uczniów z Glee. Rachel zwalnia jednak Stanley'a i przekonuje ich aby zostali. Aby ostatecznie upokorzyć Dakotę Stanley'a, dodaje, ze jest od niego wyższa. Preggers Rachel jest wściekła, kiedy Pan Schue daje Tinie solo w ''Tonight ''z West Side Story'. 'Schuester tłumaczy jej, że dał Tinie solo, aby podbudować pewność siebie całej grupy. To jednak nie zadawala Rachel, która ma do niego żal i czuje się zraniona tym, że Will chce kogoś uszczęśliwić jej kosztem. Sue dowiaduje się o złości Rachel i manipuluje Figginsem tak, aby zatrudnił znów Sandy'ego Ryerson'a . Sandy powraca jako główny dyrektor do spraw sztuki w WMHS. Pozwala mu to na prowadzenie musicalu( ''Cabaret ). Sue nakazuje Sandy'emu na przyznanie głównej roli Rachel. Will wciąż odmawia przekazania solówki Rachel, co sprawia, że zazdrosna dziewczyna nie mając wyboru, odchodzi z Glee aby zagrać w szkolnym musicalu. The Rhodes Not Taken frame|left|Drugi pocałunek Rachel i FinnaZ tego odcinka wiadomo, że szkolny musical nie jest dla Rachel tak świetny jak oczekiwała. Sandy przez cały czas krytykuje Rachel i twierdzi, że może być znacznie lepsza. W międzyczasie Will przyjmuje do chóru April Rhodes, która zajmuje miejsce Rachel. Finn próbuje namówić Rachel na powrót do chóru, ponieważ twierdzi, że bez niej nie uda im się wygrać zawodów oraz trochę za nią tęskni. Dochodzi między nimi do kolejnego pocałunku. Rachel poczuła się jednak zraniona, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że w ten sposób Finn chciał ją przyciągnąć z powrotem do drużyny, aby zatroszczyć się o przyszłość dziecka, które ma mieć z Quinn . Bez Rachel szanse na wygraną i stypendium dla Finna są nikłe. Rachel nie może jednak znieść zachowania Sandy'ego i wraca do Glee. Vitamin D Rachel jest zła na Finna kiedy dowiaduje się, że podczas przedstawienia chłopców, byli oni pod wpływem działania pseudofedryny (którą dostali od Terri Schuester). Dało im to wiele energii, przez co ich występ był rewelacyjny. Aby im dorównać, dziewczęta również wzięły witaminy od pielegniarki. Podczas ich występu Halo/Walking On Sunshine wszystko poszło perfekcyjnie. Finn i Rachel zrozumieli jednak, że zrobili źle zażywając witaminy od Terri i postanawiają opowiedzieć o tym Willowi. To spowodowało jednak zwolnienie Terri oraz przyznanie New Directions nowego opiekuna-Sue Sylvester , która otwarcie przyznaje się do chęci zniszczenia Glee. Throwdown thumb|leftRachel robi wszystko aby szkolny reporter Jacob Ben Israel nie wydał tego, że Quinn jest w ciąży. Wykorzystuje to, że Jacob jest nią niezwykle mocno zauroczony. W zamian na dotrzymanie tajemnicy, oferuje mu swoje białe bawełniane majtki. Finn jest tym poruszony, Quinn każe jednak Rachel trzymać się z dala od swojego chłopaka. Rachel ostrzega ją, że Sue nie będzie po jej stronie kiedy dowie się o jej ciąży, a wtedy całe Glee będzie ją wspierać. Okazuje się później, że Rachel ma rację, ponieważ Sue, świadoma tego, że Quinn spodziewa się dziecka, wyrzuca ją z Cheerios. Jak obiecała Rachel, Glee śpiewa Keep Holding On, ''przysięgając, że będzie z Quinn , nie ważne co się wydarzy. Mash-Up Rachel zaczyna swój bardzo krótki związek z Noah Puckerman'em, który po tym jak jego mama stwierdziła, że powinien sobie znaleźć żydowską dziewczyną, chce związać się z Rachel. Rachel jest wzruszona jego przyjazną naturą. Puck zaczyna odczuwać, że jego związek z Rachel wpływa negatywnie na jego popularność. Zaczyna przez to rozumieć, jak źle to wpływało też na innych uczniów jak ona. Niestety, Puck postanawia wrócić do drużyny footbolowej, ponieważ nie może żyć jako towarzyski outsider. Jednak, kiedy Ken Tanaka każe uczniom wybierać pomiędzy drużyną a Glee, Puck wybiera Glee. Rachel jest ponownie wzruszona, jednak szybko odkrywa, że Puck tak na prawdę kocha Quinn , a ona wciąż chciałaby być z Finnem . Kończą swój związek. Gdy Rachel proponuje przyjaźń, Noah odrzuca propozycję. Wheels [[Plik:345372_1261476364363_full.jpg|thumb|Rachel śpiewająca ''Defying Gravity]]Rachel rywalizuje z Kurtem o solo w'' Defying Gravity. Kurt, który kocha tę piosenkę, prosi Willa Schuestera o Diva Challenge, na co opiekun Glee się zgadza. Zwycięzca zaśpiewa solo. Rachel protestuje, ponieważ wie, że inni uczniowie z Glee lubią bardziej Kurta i to na niego zagłosują. Kurt każe im jednak głosować sprawiedliwie, nie zwracając uwagę na jego większą popularność i lepszy ubiór. Rachel wygrywa pojedynek. Ballad Po wspólnym zaśpiewaniu przed Glee ''Endless Love, ''Rachel uświadamia sobie, ze jest zauroczona Willem. Zaczyna się zachowywać obsesyjnie i niestosownie w pobliżu nauczyciela. Terri wykorzystuje tę sytuację i manipuluje Rachel, aby gotowała i robiła porządki w ich domu. Will robi wszystko, aby powstrzymać zachowanie Rachel, jednak mu się to nie udaje. Do Rachel trafia dopiero rozmowa z Suzy Pepper, czyli innej dziewczynie, która kiedyś zauroczyła się w nauczycielu. Po tym Rachel rozumie, jak się zachowywała. Hairography thumb|leftKurt wciąż kontynuuje swoją rywalizację z Rachel, co ujawnia się m.in. wtedy, gdy udziela Rachel fałszywej porady co do typu dziewczyn jakie lubi Finn i ich stylu ubierania. Namawia Rachel do stylizacji przypominającej Sandy z ''Grease. Nowy wygląd Rachel zaskakuje Finna , jednak mówi, że wolał jej poprzedni styl. Kiedy Rachel spotyka Kurta , ten mówi jej, że oboje są zakochani w Finnie , jednak żadne z nich nie ma szans, kiedy u jego boku jest Quinn . Rachel oznajmia jednak Kurtowi , że jej szanse i tak będą większe, ponieważ jest dziewczyną i Finn nie jest gejem. Mattress Kiedy Glee Club nie dostaje miejsca na zdjęcie w kronice szkolnej, Rachel jest zasmucona. Kiedy Will załatwia chórowi ćwierć strony, jest przeszczęśliwa. Na zdjęciu mają się znaleźć dwaj liderzy Glee. Bez żadnego sprzeciwu jest wybrana Rachel. Will namawia ją, aby przekonała kogoś do pozowania razem z nią. Kiedy pozostali się nie zgadzają, Rachel prosi o to Finna. Chłopak, dręczony jednak z tego powodu przez drużynę footballową, nie zjawia się na sesję, łamiąc tym samym serce Rachel. Udaje się jej jednak przekonać fotografa, aby zatrudnił Glee do nakręcenia reklamy materacy, w której śpiewają Jump. '' Niestety, udział w reklamie odbiera uczniom status amatora, co sprawia, że nie mogą uczestniczyć w zawodach okręgowych. Tylko jeśli Will zrezygnuje ze stanowiska opiekuna, New Directions będą mogli wystąpić. Sectionals [[Plik:Tumblr_kufz8xPDgU1qzxfyto1_400.gif|thumb|Rachel śpiewająca ''Don't Rain On My Parade]]Will Schuester wybiera Emmę , aby pojechała z uczniami na zawody. Bez poprzedniego opiekuna, New Directions nie mają jednak listy utworów, które mogliby zaśpiewać podczas konkursu. Rachel sugeruje, ze powinna zaśpiewać jedną ze swoich ballad, jednak Mercedes , która nie wytrzymuje tego, że Rachel ciągle jest w świetle reflektorów i dostaje solówki, chce otrzymać swoją szansę. Emma się na to zgadza. Mercedes śpiewa przed chórem i zostaje nagrodzona owacją na stojąco od całego Glee, włącznie z Rachel. Dziewczyny godzą się, ponieważ wcześniej Rachel przyznaje, że Mercedes powinna zaśpiewać. Rachel powoli zaczyna słusznie podejrzewać, że to nie Finn , a Puck jest ojcem nienarodzonego jeszcze dziecka Quinn . Kiedy dzieli się swoim odkryciem z resztą Glee, wszyscy to ignorują, twierdząc, ze to prawda, lecz nikt nie ma zamiaru mieszać się w osobiste dramaty Finna , Pucka i Quinn . Rachel mówi jednak o swoich podejrzeniach Finnowi , który wkrótce odkrywa, że są one jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Wściekły rzuca Quinn , kończy swoją przyjaźń z Puckiem i odchodzi z Glee. Rachel, która czuje się winna zaistnieniu całej sytuacji, rozmawia z Quinn , oczekując zostania spoliczkowaną. Quinn mówi jej jednak, że nie jest na nią zła. Poniekąd jest jej wdzięczna, ponieważ Rachel ujawniła to, do czego przyznać bała się Quinn . Przed konkursem, New Directions są zrozpaczeni, kiedy dowiadują się, że ich rywale ukradli ich listę utworów. W pokoju panuje ogromny chaos i wyraźnie da się odczuć napięcie pomiędzy uczniami. Wszyscy zgodnie decydują, ze należy ustalić nową listę utworów. Rachel przejmuje kontrolę i prosi Mercedes o zaśpiewani innej ballady. Ta jednak nie ma przygotowanego żadnego utworu i sugeruje, aby to Rachel zaśpiewała. Na czas wraca też Finn , który mobilizuje całą grupę. Podczas konkursu Rachel śpiewa Don't Rain On My Parade. ''Potem wraz z New Directions wykonuje ''You Can't Always Get What You Want '' oraz ''Somebody to Love. ''Na koniec odcinka, New Directions wygrywają okręgowe, a Will wraca jako opiekun aby przygotować swoich uczniów do kolejnych zawodów. Hell-O [[Plik:2ennqir.gif|thumb|left|Rachel śpiewająca ''Gives You Hell]]Rachel i Finn "w pewnym sensie" się spotykają, dopóki Finn nie łączy się ze swoją wewnętrzną osobowością buntownika. Zrywa z Rachel zostawiając ją zszokowaną i rozgniewaną. To skłania Rachel do zaśpiewania Gives You Hell. ''Pan Schuester twierdzi jednak, że nie jest to piosenka zgodna z cotygodniowym zadaniem, więc Rachel udaje się po sklepu muzycznego w poszukiwaniu nowej piosenki. Tam spotyka Jesse'go St. Jamesa , który jest liderem Vocal Adrenaline . Kiedy śpiewają ''Hello coś ewidentnie pomiędzy nimi iskrzy. Rachel zaczyna się spotykać z Jesse'm , co nie spotyka się z aprobatą New Directions . Uczniowie chcą wyrzucić Rachel z chóru, jeśli nie przestanie umawiać się z Jesse'm , ponieważ podejrzewają, że Jesse szpieguje ich przed zawodami regionalnymi. Aby to sprawdzić, Rachel udaje się do Carmel High School i pyta Jesse'go , czy spotyka się z nią tylko aby pokonać New Directions na zawodach. Jesse zaprzecza, co uspokaja Rachel. Prosi go o utrzymanie ich związku w tajemnicy, lecz kiedy Jesse się zgadza, utrzymuje też kontakt wzrokowy z trenerką Vocal Adrenaline , Shelby Corcoran , która ich obserwuje. Finn chce znów być z Rachel, jednak ona go odrzuca. Okłamuje go też co do jej związku z Jesse'm . Kiedy Glee przedstawia Hello, Goodbye, ''Rachel wybiega z sali, pozostawiając Finna oniemiałego. The Power of Madonna [[Plik:Glee-rachel-madonna_article_story_main.jpg|thumb|Rachel śpiewająca ''Like a Prayer]]Uczucie pomiędzy Rachel i Jesse'm rozkwita. Rachel mówi mu jednak, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa przyjąć jego propozycję. Okłamuje jednak Finna , aby poczuł się o nią zazdrosny. Następnie dziewczęta z Glee śpiewają z Rachel jako liderką Express Yourself, ''aby udowodnić jak niezaleźne są kobiety. Finn jest pewien, iż to co powiedziała mu Rachel jest prawdą i rzeczywiście nie spotyka się ona już z Jesse'm. Santana mówi mu jednak, że Rachel go okłamuje i przez cały czas jest z Jesse'm . Kiedy pyta o to Rachel, w końcu przyznaje się ona do związku, podkreślają, że Finn może być jej przyjacielem. Później śpiewają ''Borderline/Open Your Heart. ''Rachel mówi Jesse'mu, że jest gotowa, co prowadzi do zaśpiewania ''Like a Virgin. '' Na końcu piosenki stwierdza jednak, że za szybko podjęła decyzję, ponieważ w ten sposób czułaby się zdrajczynią wobec glee i postanawia jeszcze poczekać. Kiedy Finn pyta ją o to następnego dnia, Rachel znów go okłamuje, aby poczuł się zazdrosny. Finn także ją okłamuje, gdy Rachel zapytała o jego randkę z Santaną . Home thumb|left|170pxTo pierwszy odcinek, w którym wątek Rachel nie jest bardzo rozwinięty. Najpierw, gdy Mercedes się głodzi, widzi Rachel i Jesse'go na stołówce, gdy przechodzą razem trzymając się za ręce. Rachel jest w wyobraźni Mercedes słodką babeczką. Rachel jest także widziana, kiedy razem z Jesse'm wspiera Mercedes , gdy śpiewa ''Beautiful, ''oraz w sali chóru z New Directions , kiedy śpiewają z April ''Home. Bad Reputation Rachel prosi Pucka o pomoc w cotygodniowym zadaniu. Chce przygotować video do Run Joey Run. ''Nie wiedząc nic o planie Rachel, w filmie występuję też Finn i Jesse . Wszyscy chłopcy grają na zmianę część roli ''Joey'a. Prawda wychodzi na jaw dopiero podczas prezentacji video. Puck i Finn są zdenerwowani na Rachel, a Jesse z nią zrywa. Odcinek kończy się, kiedy Rachel śpiewa Total Eclipse of the Heart. ''Pod koniec piosenki wszyscy uczniowe opuszczają salę chóru. Laryngitis thumb|Rachel podczas wizyty u lekarzaRachel zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że podczas prób chóru inni uczniowe udają, że śpiewają. Skarży się Willowi , że to ona wykonuje najcięższą pracę i traci dużo energii. Ujawnia, że to Finn, Quinn, Puck, Brittany i Santana nie śpiewają. Will ich za to gani i każe im przygotować w ciągu tygodnia solówkę, którą zaśpiewją przed chórem. Rachel chce pokazać współuczestnikom chóru,że należy się zaangażować i śpiewa ''The Climb. Okazuje się, że Rachel straciła głos. Zaczyna chodzić na wizyty do lekarza. Po badaniach lekarz stwierdza, że to angina i może mieć usunięte migdałki. Rachel bardzo boi się, że po usunięciu migdałków nie odzyska głosu, bez którego niczym się nie wyróżnia. Finn, który towarzyszy Rachel podczas badań, próbuje ją przekonać, ze kocha ją za wszystko i nawet bez swojegu głosu będzie dla niego najważniejsza. Mówi jej też, że jeśli straci głos to dla Jesse'go nie będzie już dłużej interesująca. Rachel odpowiada jednak Finnowi, że wciąż zależy jej na Jesse'm i Finn powinien to wreszcie zaakceptować. Później Finn przedstawia jej swojego przyjaciela Sean'a, który został sparaliżowany od pasa w dół podczas meczu footbollowego. Najpierw Rachel trochę się denerwuje, ale Finn zmusza ją, aby została. Sean opowiada jej o swoim życiu i o tym, że w życiu nie jest ważny tylko talent. Później zaczyna rozumieć dlaczego Finn ją przyprowadził i dziękuje Sean'owi wychodząc. Rachel odzyskuje głos po antybiotykach, które przepisał jej lekarz. Wraca do domu Sean'a aby jeszcze raz mu podziękować i zaproponować lekcje śpiewu. Zaczynają śpiewać One ''a scena i muzyka przechodzi z ich duetu do chóru, gdzie na scenie New Directions śpiewają dalszą część piosenki. Odcinek kończy się, kiedy bliska łez Rachel trzyma Sean'a za rękę i razem kończą utwór. Dream On leftRachel i Jesse do siebie wracają. Rachel wierzy Jessemu, który przekonuje ją, że jej największym marzeniem jest poznanie swojej biologicznej matki. Jesse postanawia jej w tym pomóc. Kiedy razem przeszukują pudełka z piwnicy, Jesse wyciąga z kieszeni swojej koszuli kasetę, udając, że była ona w pudełku. Na kasecie jest napisane "Od matki dla córki". Rachel odmawia przesłuchania jej zawartości, twierdząc, że nie jest na to gotowa. Jesse spotyka się później z Shelby w jej samochodzie, gdzie ujawnia, że to właśnie ona jest matką Rachel. Nie może się z nią jednak spotkać, ponieważ wiąże ją odpowiednia umowa. Rachel musi znaleźć ją sama. Nakazuje Jessemu skłonienie Rachel do wysłuchania kasety. Shelby śpiewa na kasecie I Dreamed a Dream, co prowadzi do ich wspólnego duetu w wyobraźni Rachel. Theatricality Rachel dowiaduje się, że Shelby jest jej matką, po tym jak rozpoznaje jej głos, gdy Shelby śpiewa ''Funny Girl. ''Spotyka się z nią później. Rachel mówi jednak, ze jest jej matką, lecz nie mamą. Shelby odpowiada na to, że żałuje, iż nie zobaczyła Rachel tuż po jej narodzinach. Rachel prosi Shelby o wspólne zaśpiewanie piosenki. Wybierają ''Poker Face. ''Rachel przychodzi jeszcze później do swojej matki, aby poprosić o pomoc w przygotowaniu kostiumu. Ciekawostki *W odcinku "''Comeback" , podczas rozmowy Rachel z Brittany dowiadujemy się, że Rachel kupuje ubrania w sklepach dla dzieci. *W grupowych numerach jej partnerem tanecznym był zwykle Finn. *Jej styl był często wyszydzany przez Kurta, Quinn, Santanę i Brittany. *Rachel zauroczyła się raz w Willu Schuesterze , tak jak Suzy Pepper. *W odcinku "Showmance" ''dowiadujemy się, że nie ma odruchu wymiotnego. *Była nazwana po Rachel Green z serialu "Przyjaciele" *Jej drugie imię Barbra, pochodzi od idolki Rachel - jest nią Barbra Streisand. *Kocha złote gwiazdki, które są jej symbolem, podobnie jak biologicznej matki Shelby. *Zapisuje się do wszystkich możliwych klubów, aby mieć zdjęcie w szkolnym albumie. *Robi sobie zdjęcia tylko z lewego profilu. *Może zapłakać na zawołanie. *Kurt , Mercedes i prof. Schue stwierdzili, że jest najlepszą wokalistką w New Direcions. *Pije ze szklanek ozdobionych gwiazdkami, kiedy jest smutna. *Ma najwięcej solówek w Glee. *Często ma złote naszyjniki (z literką R, napisem Finn lub gwiazdą). *Jej ulubiony kolor to róż. *Ćwiczyła Don't Rain On My Parade od kiedy miała cztery lata, jednak w odcinku "''Choke" wyjawiła, że wykonywała utwór już mając dwa lata. *Jak ujawniono w odcinku "Throwdown" nosi białe bawełniane majtki. *Winogronowy to jej ulubiony smak Slushie. *Ma w pokoju plakaty Mamma Mia! i Wicked. *To pierwsza osoba w Glee, którą widzimy oblewaną Slushie'm. *Jest fanką komedii romantycznych. *Nigdy nie spięła włosów podczas zawodów. *Była weganką, jednak później stała się wegetarianką. *Jest jedyną członkinią Glee z pierwszego sezonu, która nigdy nie była w Cheerioskach. *Pojawia się w każdym odcinku, aż do "The Role You Were Born To Play" *Była pierwszą uczennicą z Glee, która zauroczyła się w nauczycielu. Następny po niej był Puck . *W "New York" kupiła bilety na Cats, chociaż nie jest już grane od dwunastu lat. *Jej ojcowie z odcinka "Pilot" ''znacząco różnią się od tych przedstawionych w sezonie trzecim. *Ma tatuaż ( "Finn" ), który zrobiła razem z Kurtem w odcinku "''The End of Twerk", choć utrzymała to w tajemnicy. Galeria Rachelgif.gif 2zpv5vs.jpg Tumblr l17qqiUzXW1qzcgg2.gif I798gj.gif Qertq.jpg Run Joey Run.jpg Yaert.jpg Usty.jpg Rwet.jpg Raheltae.jpg Tttt.jpg Rachel-Berry-rachel-berry-11060076-475-315.jpg Mmjbads.jpg Hsf.jpg Kljsdfasdf.jpg|Rachel Sezon 1 Merry.jpg Jarofh.jpg Hyserya.jpg Ertysdy.jpg Rachel-Gifs-rachel-berry-16549355-500-234.gif Tumblr m3d74wlQVf1r7ifqv.gif Rachel-Gifs-rachel-berry-16366332-253-252.gif Tumblr lciwzqHUCr1qefswto1 400.gif Ms Rachel Barbra Berry.jpg cry.gif cry1.gif cry10.gif cry2.gif cry3.gif cry4.gif cry5.gif cry6.gif cry7.gif cry8.gif cry9.gif finchel.gif hummelberry.gif ix5xc1 (1).gif kiss5.gif kisss.gif puckelberry1.gif puckelberry.gif puckelberry11.gif puckelberry2.gif puckelberry3.gif puckelberry4.gif puckelberry5.gif puckelberry6.gif puckelberry7.gif puckelberry9.gif Puc5.jpg Pezberry8.gif Pezberry7.gif Pezberry6.gif Pezberry5.gif Pezberry4.gif Pezberry3.gif Pezberry2.gif Pezberry1.gif Pezberry.gif st.berry.gif tumblr_mikyycH0lm1rv0a7qo1_500.gif 1301774 1383996866627 full.png Tumblr mvxf3prz2w1rboomjo2 500.gif 1024316 1336588304865 full.png Rachel berry.jpg Glee-prom-lea-michele-cory-monteith.jpg 1c98d9be1711eec894.jpg 320px-Lmw glee117 351.jpg Totaaleclipse.png W15jsk.jpg 509177 1281029902270 full.jpg Glee 01 totaleclipse.jpg Glee TotalEclipse.jpg Jesse-and-Rachel-Total-Eclipse-of-the-Heart-rachel-and-jesse-11988113-450-253.gif Total Eclipse of the Heart.jpg PHOTO-10.jpg M78fw0.jpg Music-totaleclipseoftheheart.jpg Imaadfgadfgges.jpg Rachel35.jpg 507934 1280878261766 full.jpg Tumblr mtc2llTYes1spb0z1o4 1280.jpg Tumblr m95douorfg1rva48q.gif Tumblr lq0kmjbbEZ1qj2zbjo1 500.jpg 425300 1271822864809 full.jpg 483507 1278361422723 full.jpg 18x05 Don't Rain On My Parade.png Tumblr kufz8xPDgU1qzxfyto1 400.gif Myparade.png Don-t-rain-on-my-parade-glee-o.gif Racherwerel.jpg Don-t-rain-on-my-parade-o.gif Chke.png Glee 3ARC18 2500 640x360 16418125.jpg Glee.s03e18.choke .hdtv .xvid-2hd.avi 001730228.jpg 507934 1280878261766 full.jpg 060810-glee-300.jpg 320GLEEEp320Sc33045--3372735025289326759.jpg Profilowka.jpg Rachel6.jpg Rachel4.jpg Rachel3.jpg Rachel1.jpg RachGET.gif 1x03-Acafellas-finn-and-rachel-11722180-623-352.jpg RachelDon'tRain.gif RachelFinnKiss.png QUN5YlRmMWZqWTAx o finn-and-rachels-310-without-you-kiss-slowed-down-and-.jpg Rachel+Berry+Brody+Weston+tumblr mbbvdmO2Ow1r0rwtlo1 500.png Gleecap2.jpg Brody-brody-weston-33405236-510-383.jpg 32305 rachel-berry-brody-weston-cuarta-temporada-glee.jpg Glee07.jpg 001cz943.gif Tumblr lbumkaJt051qefswto1 250.gif The-Power-of-Madonna-rachel-and-jesse-11721913-380-214.gif Quinn y Rachel Keep Holding On.png LyMQP.gif Glee-rachel-madonna article story main.jpg 345372 1261476364363 full.jpg 2ennqir.gif 1x11-Hairography-finn-and-rachel-12224876-1248-704.jpg Finchel2.gif 1-03-Acafellas-rachel-berry-11278361-400-225.jpg Tumblr lbumkaJt051qefswto1 250.gif The-Power-of-Madonna-rachel-and-jesse-11721913-380-214.gif Quinn y Rachel Keep Holding On.png LyMQP.gif Glee-rachel-madonna article story main.jpg 345372 1261476364363 full.jpg 2ennqir.gif 1x11-Hairography-finn-and-rachel-12224876-1248-704.jpg Finchel2.gif 1-03-Acafellas-rachel-berry-11278361-400-225.jpg 1x11-Hairography-finn-and-rachel-12225087-1248-704.jpg Hair-008.jpg I dreamed a dreamd.gif 1x18-Laryngitis-finn-and-rachel-12297388-1580-888.jpg Tumblr lbumkaJt051qefswto1 250.gif LyMQP.gif Kategoria:Członkowie New Directions Rachel Berry Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie